


Nurse Ivan

by prubun



Series: RusPru One-Shots [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prubun/pseuds/prubun
Summary: Gilbert is sick and it's Ivan's job to take care of him.
Relationships: Russia/Prussia
Series: RusPru One-Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401427
Kudos: 17





	Nurse Ivan

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted: December 25, 2014 
> 
> I love sick Gilbert. Hope you like it.

Gilbert was sick. He didn’t have a fever, luckily, but he was throwing up, sneezing, and coughing. The worst part, however, was his attitude. Ivan loved Gilbert, but when he got sick he turned into a bit of a baby. He whined and complained a lot, especially when he had to take medicine. He’d often complain that he was too hot, but then complain that he was too cold. Nothing was ever good enough.

It was a little annoying, but still, Ivan continued on like a faithful servant.

He was just warming some soup for Gilbert. Something light so it wouldn’t upset his stomach, but also just to finally get something in him. He pulled the bowl from the microwave, set it on a little tray, then went to the cupboard to retrieve Gilbert’s medicine and then filled a glass with water. After gathering it all, he went up to Gilbert’s room.

The albino was smothered in blankets, all bundled up to keep warm. Of course, with his cold, he went from too hot to too cold at the flip of a switch. And Ivan heard about it each time. Ivan went to the side of the bed, set the tray on the end table, and then just watched Gilbert for a moment. When he was sleeping was the only time he looked peaceful, so Ivan hated to wake him.

“Gilbert,” he called to the other softly, gently shaking him by the shoulder. It took a few seconds before he woke up. “Hi. Sorry for waking you, but I have some medicine. It’s better to take it now so you’ll get better quicker.”

Gilbert simply groaned as he sat up.

“I also have some soup for you, if you feel up to eating. It’s also good to have something in your stomach when you take medicine.”

“What kind of soup is it?” Gilbert asked, coughing a little afterward.

“Chicken noodle,” Ivan answered. “Is that all right?”

“Mmhm,” Gilbert nodded and then reached for the bowl, but Ivan stopped him by touching his hands.

“Take your medicine first.” The Russian unscrewed the cap of the medicine, and then poured the orange liquid into the measuring cup.

Gilbert hated taking medicine. He was like a child complaining that it tastes “icky.” Even though that’s exactly what he always did when he was sick. With reluctance, Gilbert took the little cup and gave it a sniff. It didn’t smell as bad as he thought it would, so maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all. He took a sip of it and then made a slightly off-put expression.

“Drink it,” Ivan instructed. “It’ll make you feel better.”

With another groan Gilbert swallowed it all and then handed the cup back to Ivan. The Russian put it aside and then gave Gilbert the glass of water he’d brought.

“Drink this too, it’ll help wash the taste down.” Gilbert took the glass and started drinking. “And it’ll be good for you to have some liquid in you.”

After drinking about half of the water, Gilbert set it down. Ivan brought the bowl of soup up, holding the spoon.

“You look like you plan on feeding me,” Gilbert spoke, his voice ragged and hoarse from coughing.

“I was, but I take it that you don’t want me to?”

“Would you not if I asked you not to?”

“Probably not,” Ivan said with a happy smile. “Come on, you’re sick. Let me coddle you.” He scooped up some of the soup and held it at Gilbert’s lips. “Open up.”

Gilbert opened his mouth. As embarrassing as being spoon-fed his meal was, he was grateful that Ivan was so caring for him. All he did was complain when he was sick and he knew it had to be annoying, but Ivan still made him food, bought him medicine, and gave it all to him without having to leave the bed.

Ivan continued to feed Gilbert until the soup was gone. Gilbert hadn’t eaten in a while and he wanted to make sure that he at least ate something. He thought it was strange that Gilbert wasn’t complaining. Usually he’d be whining that the food tasted weird or about the medicine.

“Feel better?” he asked.

Gilbert sniffled. “A little. My stomach feels a little better.”

“That’s because you have something in it now.” Ivan smiled at him. “You should get some more rest so you get better quicker.”

“Yeah I guess.” Gilbert lay back down. “I just hate sleeping all the time.”

“I know, but the more you sleep now, the faster you’ll get better, and then you can stay up for as long as you want,” Ivan said as he tucked the albino in with his heavy blankets.

Gilbert smiled weakly up at the other, silently appreciating the gesture. Ivan leaned down and gently kissed the pale forehead.

“Goodnight, Gilbie. Feel better soon.” He gave a small ruffle to the white hair and then pulled away.

“Thanks… For everything,” Gilbert mumbled out.

Ivan smiled down at him. “You’re welcome. I’ll see you in a little bit for your medicine again, okay?” Gilbert nodded and closed his eyes, snuggling into the blankets and pillows. Ivan picked up the tray and turned off the light as he walked out.

**Author's Note:**

> This took longer to write than I planned it to because, coincidentally, I came down with a cold a few days ago. I forced myself to write and finish this, even though it was hard to concentrate when coughing and sneezing every few seconds.
> 
> This just proved to me that I should never write when I’m sick.


End file.
